Dreams of Reality
by Epyon Zero
Summary: Shinji is dreaming, but are they dreams or are the dreams reality...????


Disclaimer: I don't own Neon Genesis Gainax Does. So don't sue little old me cause I'm sure you have better things to do. 

  
  
  
  


Dreams of Reality

  
  


By: Epyon Zero

  
  
  
  


As he walked through the halls to the changing room Shinji Ikari came to a decision. Today was THE day. The day that NERV would finally be cleansed from the face of the Earth. Over the past few days Shinji had come to the conclusion that NERV in general and his father in particular were responsible for the misery that his life had become. Therefore if he got rid of NERV no one else would have to go through what he'd been through. 

  
  


He'd begun when he'd woken up that day. Shinji didn't really want to kill Misato, she had been the only person at NERV that had been anywhere near kind to him. But if she lived she might try to stop what had to be done. Still she hadn't deserved what the rest had coming so Shinji had put a fast-action poison into her beer the night before. When she'd gotten up Misato had gone straight for the beer and promptly drunk 3. After a few seconds she'd died and Shinji had put her in her bed so that Asuka wouldn't notice. After he'd done that Shinji had taken Misato's service revolver and hidden it in his clothes. 

  
  


Getting to the changing room Shinji mentally reviewed what he was going to do. He nodded to himself and then put on his normal face as he made his way to the cage where Eva-01 was. Glancing up at the massive purple beast that had consumed so much of his life and his soul Shinji suppressed a light smile. _"If this is the last thing that I do with this monster then at least it's for the good of everyone, for a change." _he thought. 

  
  


Up on the command deck everyone waited for Shinji to climb into the entry plug. Seated around were Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, NERV's chief scientist and the head of the EVA Project, Maya Ibuki her assistant, and Kouzou Fuyutsuki, NERV's Deputy Commander, along with a host of technicians needed to safely run the Evangelions. The test they were running today was a sync test to check Shinji's sync rate with his Eva. One of the techs glanced up at the monitor as the initiation sequence began. "Entry plug inserted, beginning LCL injection." Across the deck Maya was checking on Shinji's status with a video monitor and on a computer screen. "Beginning A10 nerve connection.' After a few seconds she called "Connection green." One of the techs double checked all nerve connections. "There are no problems with synchronization. All nerve links are  
completed. Checked up to 2590 on the list satisfied. Until the absolute boarder line,2.5, 1.7, 1.2, 1.0, 0.8, 0.6, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, and rising, borderline cleared." Maya glanced at her screen again before she turned to Ritsuko. "Sempai, the Third Child's sync rate is at 85%!" 

  
  


Ritsuko came over to make sure Maya hadn't misread, but she saw for herself that Shinji's sync rate was indeed at 85%. Ritsuko reached over to talk to Shinji when the entire deck went black. "What's going on? What happened to the power?" Ritsuko called, daring someone to explain. After a long silence one of the techs could be heard lifting a phone asking a few questions and then exclaiming a loud "WHAT!? HOW!?" Fuyutsuki turned to the tech and asked him "What's the situation?"After regaining his breath the tech looked the Vice Commander in the face. "Sir the MAGI have been completely shut down from some outside force. We are in a state of shutdown." Fuyutsuki blinked a few times before he said anything. "I was under the impression that shutting down the MAGI from outside NERV was impossible." The tech blinked again before he replied. "That's supposed to be the case, but it has happened." 

  
  


Just then a warning light started to blink on the console. Eva-01 had broken out of its restraints. "Oh shit, I hope he hasn't gone berserker again." One of the techs muttered. Inside of the Eva plug Shinji smiled to himself. His timing had been perfect. Just as the sync test had initialized the MAGI hd been shut down. That had been the hardest part of his plan, hacking into the massive supercomputers. Now all internal and external communications were down and he could begin his work. He raised the massive purple fist of his Eva and rammed it into the command deck again and again, until the only thing remaining was a twisted mass of burning junk and whatever was left of those inside. All that could be heard above the flames was silence. Inside the plug however laughter could be heard, not pleasant, humorous laughter, but the laughter of someone who has gone past the bounds of human sanity. Shinji was then aware of something running toward Eva-00. It was Rei. The blue haired pilot stopped and stared up at Eva-01 and its now very insane pilot. "What are you doing Ikari-kun?" The look on her face was something approaching anger and confusion. Without even bothering to give her an answer, Shinji brought the Eva's foot down before she could move and crushed her, leaving behind only a small red smear on the awning. Not even caring how easily he had just killed someone he called "friend" Shinji methodically made his way deeper into the Geofront. He had bigger scores to settle. 

  
  


Inside of his office Gendo Ikari awaited the inevitable. From the second that power had failed and communications had broken down he'd known who had engineered the entire scenario. It hadn't been the old men at SEELE or the Japanese government, it had been his own son, the Third Child. Who else but the fruit of his own loins could plan out and orchestrate such a complex and ruthless plot. All that remained now was to await Shinji's arrival. Of course he was coming for him, if Gendo himself had thought and executed this plan he would never leave the party most responsible alive. So he folded his hands in front of his face and waited. 

  
  


Gendo didn't have a long wait. It had only taken Shinji a few seconds to get Eva-01 near his father's office. Shinji had contemplated just how to kill his father. The man was after all the reason for all of his misery and why he'd killed nearly everyone he knew. Turning the Eva's menacing visage towards the sheet of glass that made up one wall Shinji could see his father sitting facing outward as if he'd anticipated his own demise. Raising Eva-01's hand again Shinji put it through the plate glass and plucked his father from his chair. Shinji was sorely tempted to crush his father there and now but he had a better idea. Locking the Eva in a recursive loop Shinji ejected the plug, walked across the shoulders of his Eva and went into his father's office. 

  
  


Once there Shinji began to look in the drawers of his father's desk until he found what he'd been looking for. Taking out the pistol he made his way back to where he father was trapped in the iron grip of the monster he had given birth to. Shinji stood there looking at his father, and Gendo stared back at him, each boring into the soul of the other. In his father Shinji saw a heartless devil who had pushed him into piloting and now had pushed him to this. Gendo saw that he had underestimated his son's abilities, and he also saw himself, soulless and utterly sure that the ends did justify the means. He would see no more since Shinji then pulled the gun and pumped a round between Gendo's eyes. Then Shinji emptied the rest of the clip into his father's head and torso, letting out the repressed anger that had been pent up for so long. Leaving the Eva where it was Shinji went back to his father's office and hit a button he'd found. It was for the self-destruct. 

He had 5 minutes to leave the Geofront and then NERV would truly be gone. 

  
  


As he walked away Shinji Ikari was back lighted by the fire of the destruction that he had caused. His face was determined, yet clearly mentally unbalanced. He had one thing left to attend to and so he headed back to Misato's apartment. 

  
  


"I'm home!" Asuka Langley Sohryu called. Getting no answer she stomped in with a slight frown on her face. "Where is everyone? Misato, baka-Shinji, where are THEY?" Asuka looked into the kitchen and saw the empty beer, putting 2 and 2 together she knew that Misato was asleep, and so she was there in her room. _"Now all I have to do is find baka-Shinji." _she thought to herself. "So, he's in his room, must be hiding himself away from my radiant beauty." Asuka cracked open the door to see Shinji sprawled across his bed, with a slight smile on his face. Curious the German girl moved closer and saw that he was indeed smiling. Asuka then began to study Shinji's face. "He's half cute, in a baka hentai sort of way." It was then, with her face less than 3 inches from his that Shinji's eyes opened. 

  
  


Asuka let out a light gasp. She'd always thought that Shinji had black or brown eyes like most Japanese, but from this distance she could tell that they were blue, so very blue. She didn't get to think anything more because Shinji reached a hand behind her head pulled her in towards him and kissed her full on the lips. For a few seconds she tensed up never expecting SHINJI of all people of having the guts to kiss her. Asuka did relax though and began to enjoy herself, almost melting into Shinji as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. She never felt it coming when Shinji slipped the gun out from under the pillow and shot her through the heart. 

  
  


Shinji continued to kiss Asuka after he'd shot her, for if nothing else to catch the look on her face. It was one that screamed _"Why?" _When he felt her die Shinji shove the corpse onto the floor, and that was the last thing he remembered before darkness overtook him. 

  
  


Shinji Ikari sat up in his bed, covered in cold sweat. The dream he'd just had, the dream could only be described as horrific. He'd killed everyone he knew or cared about. Sitting up he muttered 'Its just a dream, just a STUPID dream. But it was so real" Then Shinji felt something cold near his arm. Throwing off the blankets he saw a pistol lying in his bed. All the color drained from his face. "Just like the dream....." What he saw next however rendered Shinji dumb speechless. There lying on his bedroom floor was Asuka, in a slowly expanding puddle of blood that mingled with her red hair. After a few seconds of dumbfounded silence Shinji moved to where the corpse lay and cradling Asuka's head he began to cry. It hadn't been a dream, he had actually killed everyone he knew, including the girl he.....he loved. When that realization hit him Shinji Ikari screamed from the top of his lungs and the depths of his soul. For he knew that somehow he had made his dream reality.

  
  


The End

  
  


Author's note: I wrote this fic for 2 reasons. First I got inspired to sit down and write something like this. Don't ask where the inspiration comes from because even I don't want to know. The second reason that I wrote this is because it's something I could conceivably see Shinji doing. If you consider all of the things that he sees and does throughout the series, its easy to see him doing this and not remembering. 

  
  


Epyon Zero 

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
